Art comes in many different forms with one type of art being framed art that is intended to be secured to a wall for display thereof. Traditional framed art includes paintings and the like. There is a need for an improved framed art experience that not only incorporates traditional art elements but also incorporates a living element in the form of a living plant, including cut flowers, etc.